The present disclosure herein relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a Three Dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory device.
Generally, the surface area of a unit memory cell is a factor in determining a degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device. Due to this, a degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device may be affected by the ability of manufacturing technology to produce fine patterns.